


Sincerity

by pyropinkfish



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, cockrings man, flowers is the weirdest dom, nsfw stuff, surprise visits from a jealous ai, wyoming pretends he stands a chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh you know, yolo right? Thanksgiving is the perfect time to upload some graphic Flyoming smut.</p><p>--<br/>In which Florida is a cruel lover in bed, but Wyoming is worse because the son of a bitch doesn't reciprocate. </p><p>Gamma just wants to go to sleep guys, seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sincerity

**Author's Note:**

> fucking sos guys
> 
> dont really giv e a frick about typos 
> 
> pyrogavinofree on tumblr. shamelessly promos my freelancer teacher!au while im at it if you want more SFW flyoming.

Maybe in hindsight he shouldn’t have challenged him. 

But that would be implying that Agent Wyoming didn’t love a good fight. 

Even the ones where he ended up on his knees, looking up at the other man with a knowing smirk. 

“My, you sure have a lot to smile about when you’re losing.” Agent Florida hummed, tapping a bare nail across Wyoming’s cheek. He wouldn’t admit to have leaned into the touch. 

“Well my dear I’m sorry to tell you but I let you win.” It was a last shot in the dark to gain some upper hand, but Florida looked down at him, eyebrow arching before a rather harsh and uncalled for laugh bubbled out of him. Wyoming absolutely did not pout. 

“Well, thank you very much for giving in so easily.” That knock on his pride wasn’t necessary, but that is the price of losing, he supposed. 

Wyoming tilted his chin up, eyes averting from the scrutinizing gaze Florida was giving him. His knees ached from the hard floor, making him wish he had struck this game up with Florida before he took his armor off for the night. Then at least he wouldn’t have his feet go numb and his knees throb from the abuse. To think he wasn’t even remotely close to getting off of them was worse. 

Florida took his silence as acceptance and smiled back at him. 

He threaded his fingers through his hair, admiring the thickness and color before his gentle caresses turned sharp, including him grabbing a fist full of hair and yanking. Wyoming’s eyes slipped shut, a hiss pressing past his lips following him peeking an eye open at the other agent.

“Did I hurt you?” Wyoming couldn’t tell when sincerity morphed into sarcasm. Once Florida switched to a sexual mode, his entire personality seemed to take a one-eighty. Wyoming struggled with picking out when Florida actually cared or if he was taunting him- which might have been the appeal this entire time. It’s the only way he could pick apart how cruel Florida really was underneath that “team morale!” guise. 

“Not at all. But if you intend to waste my time, I suggest hurrying it along.” 

“Oh!” Florida chuckled, his smile never slipping as he tugged on Wyoming’s hair again. It was well worth getting to snark him. 

The blue agent crouched down, appearing eye level with Wyoming. He held his finger to his lips, sending a shiver down Wyoming’s spine. Wyoming gulped, watching his every action like a hawk.

“On the floor with you.” He stood up straight again and didn’t hesitate to use his foot to knock Wyoming on his back. He let out a noise of protest, craning his head to get a good look at how Florida seemed to be lost in thought. 

“Like I said, love. Hurry up. I have a good book I could be reading.” Oh how did his life turn into this? 

“You know, I’m just not sure what to do with you!” Florida started, putting his foot on Wyoming’s stomach, just at his bladder. Wyoming winced, but otherwise kept a straight face. 

“I would make you gag on my cock… Always a classic. I could fuck you open on your rifle’s scope, so next time we’re on a mission you can only think about me.” With each sentence, Florida’s heavy boot dug into his navel and god, it took Wyoming’s breath away. “But that’s not very safe, and we wouldn’t want your position to fall from the Leaderboard, would we?” 

Wyoming let out a small noise from the base of throat. It didn’t go unnoticed, and in the middle of Florida’s monologue, the agent stopped and cocked his head. 

“Do you have a suggestion, Reggie? I’m always open to hear from the team.” 

When Wyoming didn’t answer, Florida smiled something that could easily be mistaken for warm and welcoming-- if you didn’t know better. 

“That’s what I thought. But don’t worry! I’ll think of something.” He hummed, leaning his weight into his foot, enough that Wyoming’s hands outreached to cover the top of his foot in hopes of shifting it off his lower stomach. The last thing he needed was to accidentally piss himself in front of Florida. 

“Is that uncomfortable?” Florida laughed, pushing his bangs from his face. His weight didn’t ease up Wyoming noticed, and like hell would he give Florida anything to run with. 

Florida waited a few seconds before he finally did move his foot, having to shake off Wyoming’s hands. He ended up putting it on the other side of the man’s body, and then sank down to sit on his stomach. Wyoming arched an eyebrow, curious to see where this would lead to. 

“I thought of something.”

“Yes, good for you. Cheers all around. We all think of many somethings.” Wyoming sneered, hands hesitating before he put them on the other’s hips. Florida didn’t shake him off, so he figured he must have been allowed to keep them there. 

Florida shuffled back, sitting perfectly on top of his groin. The man then leaned back, forcing Wyoming’s legs to lay flat so he could roll his hips. Seemingly innocent enough, Wyoming scratched his nails against Florida’s thighs, getting his nails caught on the loose threads of his ratty grey PJs. 

All the while Florida continued to roll against Wyoming, certainly warming up parts of him that Wyoming would rather keep to himself. Then the man grabbed his own braid. Although hard to focus when his dick was hardening, Wyoming noted how Florida began to pull the black ponytail off the end of his hair.

At a loss for what this meant, Wyoming opened his mouth to ask, but was cut off by Florida actually reaching between them to squeeze his cock from his own pajamas. The man tutted him, holding the hair tie up, but Wyoming found it hard to care when warm fingers made work to slide under the waistband of his sweats. 

He lifted his hips up as much as he could with Florida on his thighs, while the man one handed tugged his pants down enough to fish his dick out. Then with a whistle, Florida took his ponytail and slide it down over the head of his cock. 

Suddenly very aware of it’s intentions, Wyoming let out a protesting groan. 

It didn’t stop Florida from wrapping the hair tie around twice, and then tugging it down under his balls in a tight grip. Wyoming’s hands tightened on the man’s thighs, rolling his hips up regardless of how it failed to loosen the tie. 

“You always liked my hair down anyway, right?” Florida mused, squirming around on his lap as he undid the tight braid till his hair fell in wavy locks over his shoulders. 

Wyoming was sure that he was leaving claw marks into the man’s thighs. 

“You bloody tease.” He hissed, earning the fakest confused pout he’s ever seen Florida try to pull off. He sneered at him in response. 

“Do you want something?” Florida asked, looking down between them at his cock. Wyoming scoffed, his grip tightening on his legs. “Use your words.” With some evil grin plastered on his face, Florida grabbed his dick, swiping his thumb over the darkening head. 

“I swear Butch--” 

“Well, swearing isn’t nice. I thought you were a gentleman, Reginald.” Florida’s grip tightened, and Wyoming’s resolve started crumbling. 

“Oh, yes. So terribly sorry.” He snapped, letting his head rest against the floor, eyes closing as he focused on keeping his breathing even so he wouldn’t startle Gamma into waking up. Of course he stupidly forgot to pull the AI and was know well aware of it’s presence lurking now that he was in such a compromisable position.

Florida narrowed his eyes, not thinking twice before flicking the head of Wyoming’s cock. He savored the startled yelp Wyoming let out when the man curled up, propping himself on his elbows. Feeling satisfied with himself, Florida let his dick go and pushed at Wyoming’s shoulder, encouraging him to lay down again. 

“You know, I’m getting bored...” Florida started, running his fingers down Wyoming’s chest. He stopped at his navel, twirling his fingers around the curls of dark hair. Wyoming furrowed his brow, saying nothing while Florida continued massaged the skin around his dick but did nothing to help the tight band gripping him. 

Wyoming didn’t have a snarky response, so Florida grabbed onto his hip and grabbed his cock, holding it up so he could bend his head and slip the uncut tip in his mouth. With a tongue swirling around the heated flesh, Wyoming let out a cry, his hands burrowing themselves in Florida’s hair. 

He was right, Wyoming did like his hair down.

“Dear god, Butch.” He whispered more so to himself than the other, but it did encourage Florida to hollow his cheeks. Wyoming was allowed to guide his head, resulting in him repeatedly petting Florida’s bangs out of his face over and over while harsh pants and whines escaped his mouth. 

By the time Florida’s jaw ached enough that he pulled off with a wet pop, Wyoming was a total mess. Florida licked up cooling saliva, humming to himself while he ignored the growing frustrated noises he let out. 

“Butch,” Wyoming’s voice wavered, arching his hips as best as he could as Florida grabbed him in hand and squeezed, patiently waiting for Wyoming to cave in and beg. He helped tempt the idea by slipping a finger underneath the makeshift hair tie cockring. 

Face flushed, Wyoming turned his head into his shoulder, pitifully trying to gather the mental strength required to satisfy Florida’s “begging requirements.” 

“F-Florida,” he started and the other agent laughed before he could even finish his attempt, stroking upwards so he could cup his palm over the head of his cock. “Ohh okay, okay. Come off it, Butch.” 

“Agent Wyoming, I’ve noticed a spike in your heart rate in the past three minutes. I was going to question this anomaly, but it appears I have found my answer. Hello Agent Florida.” 

Confusion before a mix of annoyance and anger crossed on Florida’s face only shown by an increasingly forced smile. 

“Oh, Reginald, I didn’t know we were going to have company.” He said and being drawn into a weird power play between the AI and himself, the agent kept his hand working over Wyoming’s dick while he made small talk with Gamma. 

“Gamma, be an old chap and log off.” Wyoming managed to bark out, trying very hard to keep from sputtering because Butch’s other hand didn’t need to tease small circles around the underside of his balls like that. Especially while maintaining eye contact with his AI.

The AI didn’t respond to Wyoming’s desperate attempts at getting him to go away, but chose to ignore him in favor of replying to Florida. 

“By all means, don’t let me interrupt. A quick reading indicates whatever it is you are doing to my agent, he likes it. Might I suggest anal stimulation?” 

Wyoming stammered in response while Florida cocked his head to the side and used his knees to knock Wyoming’s legs further apart. 

“Not a bad idea, Gamma.” 

“Please for the love of god, don’t encourage him!” 

It was really hard to protest a good idea when Florida’s fingers pressed against his ass. It didn’t stop him from hiding the lower part of his face by covering it with a hand all the while muffled curses fell from his lips. Whether those harsh words were directed at the man doing a damn good job of fingering him, his disobedient AI, or just God in general, was up in the air.

Without any kind of lube, Florida didn’t press past the first knuckle of a single finger. He focused more on massaging the sensitive glands on the outside. His attention alternated from paying more attention to Wyoming’s ass, and then back to the tip of his dick, causing for sensory overload real fast. It didn’t help his backstabbing AI was giving away all those annoying more sensitive areas he didn’t even know he had. 

“At your current rate, Reggie will ejaculate in the next three minutes.” Gamma commented dryly, floating by Florida’s shoulder to look down at his agent. Wyoming went from covering his mouth to his eyes to hide further. “Which is considerably good when he must be present for training by oh-six-hundred hours.” What a mood ruining little digital display of numbers. 

Deciding to torment his AI a little more for a bit of revenge since it was clear to him that Gamma wished for a fast conclusion to their little meeting, Wyoming leaned up to press his lips on Florida’s. Soon with enough pressure, Florida got distracted from his torturous touch and focused more so on keeping their mouths together. 

But the glitched sigh Gamma let out helped Florida regain some form of control. He pulled back and nipped at Wyoming’s shoulder instead. Wyoming only moaned in response, watching as the AI floated back by his side away from the other agent. 

“He usually takes longer.” Florida finally responded to Gamma as he pulled back from Wyoming’s mouth. “Then he falls asleep right after,” he started tugging the ponytail off over Wyoming’s balls so it sat just around the base of his dick. 

“He’s a selfish lover,” he added, sighing dramatically as he rolled the band up and down. The metal part of the hair tie catching on his skin every now and again, enough that Wyoming let out a pathetically loud groan. 

Gamma’s timing was perfect, as always, but Wyoming still shocked Florida by finishing over his hand, causing the agent to lick the his hand clean. Wyoming gave him a pointed look, to which Florida shot back a “want not, waste not” with a sly grin. 

“You’re a deviant.” Wyoming yawned, rubbing his cheek sheepishly as he slowly moved to sit up properly. Florida shuffled beside him to give him room so Wyoming could fix his sweat pants. 

His spine was tingling from the hard floor and a wave of lightheadedness washing over him, but with new determination to prove Florida wrong, he fought the urge to close his eyes. That didn’t mean he was actually successful though, and with the warm afterglow luring him to sleep, the agent stood on shaky knees and stumbled towards his bunk. 

Not even phased, Florida folded his arms over his chest and scoffed. 

“See? Selfish lover.” 

“Sod off.” Wyoming managed, curling up on his side.

Gamma logged off without responding and Florida ended up soon joining Wyoming on the bunk, giving up on getting any relief that night.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimers: pls do not wrap a hairtie around your dick. as fun as it is, it can cause serious harm if youre not careful. 
> 
> also my kink is cisboys not getting to come tbh.
> 
> and spelling it "cum" is gross tbh. 
> 
> also its 5am where i am.


End file.
